


Just Like Eden

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Wingfic, mild food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: An angel and a demon have successfully averted the apocalypse, so what do they do? Finally go on that picnic.Where Aziraphale's love language is to be worried and stressed, and Crowley just wants to feed his angel some nibbles.A giftfic for Tabbystardust for their INCREDIBLE work on the 'AZ Fell Love and Lust Through The Ages Zine'.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Just Like Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Tabby for all the work you did on the zine - because of you it has its beautiful design and look! I hope you enjoy this.

After six thousand years, Crowley knew that there was no one who knew him better than his angel. And that also meant he knew his angel better than any other being in the universe. This was how he understood that Aziraphale packing their picnic basket with such stern devotion was a sign of him projecting nervousness. Aziraphale kept pacing back and forth, picking up various fruits, pondering them, and putting them back down with a frown. He walked to place a bottle of wine in their basket, and then two more wine to join the first. 

“It’s only a couple of hours angel, we’re not exactly  _ moving _ ,” Crowley reflected wryly. Aziraphale didn’t reply, but that didn’t surprise him. 

The trick to Aziraphale having his moments was to let them play themselves out. Aziraphale knew how to worry and panic better than any other human, angel, or demon that he knew. No amount of intervention on Crowley’s part could change that. What he needed to do was let Aziraphale worry himself to the point that he would eventually turn to Crowley for reassurance, which would then be the demon’s cue to step in and either calm him down or change the conversation entirely. That was their method. 

"Do you prefer brie or gruyère?” Aziraphale asked, looking between both cheeses, as if he wasn’t going to end up bringing both, “I'm packing some dates, like the ones we had when we traveled back to the Negev last month.  _ Oh _ . Though if I’m doing that, then perhaps figs, not strawberries should go. And then I should pair goat cheese if we’re sticking to a theme. But goat cheese is at Waitrose which is the  _ opposite _ direction of where we’re meant to be going.” 

He raised a hand to his temple, his whole face scrunching in frustration and anxiety. Aziraphale was pacing now, in a full-fret sort of mode. 

“I don’t think going is a good idea anymore dear, I know the weather is lovely but I have all the wrong food for a picnic and-”

Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Aziraphale!” 

The angel jumped, spinning to look at him. He seemed surprised that Crowley had spoken up. The demon inhaled deeply, and exhaled. What he wanted to say, was,  _ "it didn’t matter what food you brought _ ." 

Crowley wasn’t in the mood to eat. He was in the mood to feed nibbles to his love while they both sipped the excellent wine Aziraphale would bring, and then snog until the sun set and rose again. Perhaps he could even tempt Aziraphale into a tryst in the middle of the night, when no one was around to see. 

But he also knew, after their camaraderie of six thousand years, that was the  _ wrong _ thing to say. Aziraphale was worried because this was their  _ first _ picnic as a couple since Armageddon didn’t happen. They were no longer beholden to any rules and could just enjoy themselves. So that created a lot of pressure to now finally express all the feelings they had spent an eternity suppressing. 

And Aziraphale wasn’t alone in his anxiety about this new chapter in their immortal lives. The first time he’d spent the night at Crowley’s apartment, post their switch, the demon had taken to shouting so loudly at his plans that they shook for a week. He’d had to convince Aziraphale that it was a new gadget plant owners used. In short, Crowley understood why Aziraphale was fretting, and he was touched at the sweetness of it. Worry was Aziraphale's love language.

So  _ instead _ what he said was, “Dates sound wonderful. So do figs, even. Don’t worry about the goat cheese, ‘m not really in the mood for that anyway. You know how I am about goats.”

The distraction worked. Aziraphale’s face twisted to hide a reluctant smile. 

“It was  _ not _ Gerald’s fault. You snuck up on him.”

“He stepped on me!” 

“You were a snake, and were very close to the ground. You tried to bite him and  _ hissed _ at him!”

“Pshh,” Crowley waved him off, and bit back a triumphant grin as he saw Aziraphale’s shoulders lose some tension. He pressed the victory. “Did I did ever thank you for miracling me better when that happened? I appreciated it. Hastur would have never let it go. They would have called me ‘goat boy’ for the rest of existence. Anyway, the cheeses you got there are fine. And there were strawberries, yeah? Bring those, we can put them in the glasses when we pour the wine. I’ve seen people in movies do it. Always wanted to see the point.” 

Aziraphale smiled at him, and put the aforementioned food in the basket. He also grabbed some glasses, and gave them a rather stern look. 

“Now, I do hope you do  _ not _ break as we go to the park,” Aziraphale commanded. His commanding voice was soft, and gentle. It reminded Crowley of how a particularly manipulative boss or parent would reprimand someone. Aziraphale didn’t get  _ mad.  _ He got  _ disappointed.  _

The glasses seemed to chime lightly in worry. 

Crowley loved him very much. 

\-----

The glasses were particularly intelligent, and mildly terrified into not breaking as Crowley did his usual 90 miles per hour to get to their park. The car did an impressive slide to swing for the usual curbside parking space. A traffic officer began making her way toward the Bentley, but a very stern glare from the demon made her about-face and briskly walk away. For reasons she could not understand, she was radio-ing into her station to make sure no one would make the mistake of ticketing the car.

Crowley swung his door open, and quickly told Aziraphale to not move for a moment. It didn’t take him long to dash about to his side of the car, and he reached to open the door for his angel. 

“Hello,” He said, in what he hoped was a debonair sort of voice, and not a love-struck one. Aziraphale brightened, and blushed at the gesture, as if it were the first time Crowley had done such a move and not a long standing pattern he had. 

“Oh! Oh, thank you dearest,” The angel took his hand, grinning at him. 

“Of course,” Crowley grinned, and tucked Aziraphale’s arm in his elbow. Crowley took the picnic basket in his other hand. They walked a ways into the park, admiring the way the wind made the grass away and the leaves rustle above their heads. Summer was coming to an end, and the leaves were beginning to turn to picturesque hues of reds and oranges and yellows. If Crowley were in the habit of thinking such phrases, he would say it was rather lovely, but he was not. Aziraphale was in the habit of thinking such phrases, and he did think it was rather lovely. 

Aziraphale glanced up, toward the sky. His eyebrows pinched in worry and he squinted up through the leaves. 

"They're not coming for us," Crowley said, frowning. He didn't like it when Aziraphale worried twice in one day. It wasn't good for him. 

"Oh, it's not that," Aziraphale said, gently squeezing his arm. "It's the clouds, they're starting to gray."

Crowley looked up and realized he was right. Where the sky had been a bright blue in the morning, the clouds were beginning to roll in and the color was dulling. The demon narrowed his eyes. 

"Stay blue," Crowley ordered, and an eavesdropping family looked at them in confusion. Aziraphale giggled, turning his head to hide his mirth in his lover's arm. 

"I think that's rather out of reach for either of us," Aziraphale quipped.

They kept walking until they happened upon a lovely area of grass. Other couples were about, lovers of all ages and genders hoping to take advantage of such a lovely summer day before the weather turned colder. Crowley  _ snapped  _ his fingers, miracling a beautiful circular blanket to appear on the ground. 

“That’s lovely,” Aziraphale praised. He gave Crowley an indulgent smile, reminiscent of the one he had given the demon when he coat had been saved from the paintball incident at the former hospital. Crowley toed off his shoes, and Aziraphale did the same. They situated themselves in the middle of the blanket. 

Crowley opened the basket, where the glasses were perfectly intact. “Good talking to sweetheart,” He grinned. The figs, strawberries, dates, crackers, brie, the gruyère of course, and the crackers. Aziraphale took each item as it came out, placing them in such a way that the right flavors can be enjoyed together. Finally, there was a triumphant ‘hah’ that came from Crowley, which meant that he found the wine. He made quick work of uncorking the first bottle, and poured two glasses. Aziraphale placed a strawberry in each, and they clinked their glasses together. 

“To,” Aziraphale gently swished the wine in his glass, gently inhaling the delightful aroma, “To finally getting to go on that picnic.” 

The demon smiled at him, “To freedom.” 

They sipped from their glasses, before Crowley reached over to began assembling some of the cheese on a cracker. He held it up to Aziraphale, who took a bite and chewed happily. 

“Lovely,” He complimented, after swallowing and taking a sip of wine. They continued on like this, Crowley reaching over with different foods while Aziraphale nibbled. Occasionally the angel implored him to take a bite as well, and he did if he was asked. But he never got pleasure from eating. He moreso got it from watching Aziraphale eat. Or the moments when he got to nibble Aziraphale. 

They moved closer, until they were leaning against each other. It was such a relaxing afternoon - all of Aziraphale’s earlier worries had flown up and out of the park, away from the moment they were enjoying with each other. 

Until, of course, the sky rebelled from Crowley’s command and began raining on them.

“Oh no!” Aziraphale cried, watching the droplets patter around them. Crowley bit out a curse. The angel was fretting now, more than earlier. “The picnic is ruined! I’m so sorry dear. If I hadn’t panicked so much we would have been done by now and not caught in this mess.” 

Other couples on other blankets scrambled to collect their baskets, blankets, and food to escape the downpour. 

Aziraphale leaned to do the same, to gather the food and the basket and bemoan the loss of a wonderful day, when he realized that none of the blasted raindrops were falling on him. He blinked, looking about in confusion before realizing that none of the rain was falling on him, or their food, or where they seated. 

“Crowley?” He looked around, then up, and gasped softly. 

Above him was a beautiful black wing. It was protecting him from the rain. He looked at Crowley, who was giving him a soft smile. 

“Just like Eden, when you protected me there,” The demon said, “I’ve always wanted to return the favor. And now I can.” 

Aziraphale let out a sheepish chuckle. “Well, thank you dearest.” A little miracle from them created a shield of sorts, a thicket of branches and large leaves, to protect them from the rain. 

The angel leaned against the demon as the rain came down around them. “It’s rather lovely,” Aziraphale reflected. “Especially now that we have the park to ourselves.” 

It was true. They were the only two in the park now that everyone had fled the rain. Crowley offered a strawberry that Aziraphale nibbled on. Aziraphale took the offered fruit, and leaned forward to kiss him. They enjoyed each other for a while, Aziraphale leaned into him as they continued to kiss.

Aziraphale felt himself relax against his love, soothed by the gentle drops of rain against their shield. Crowley hands cupped his face, gently moving one hand to the back of his neck, and the other to wrap around his back. They broke apart, Aziraphale taking deep breaths to steady himself. 

“It’s not just like Eden,” Aziraphale said, but his joy was evident on his face, “But I do love this. And I love you.” 

“Love you to,” Crowley leaned in to steal another kiss. “And yeah, Eden would have been a lot better if I could have kissed you atop that wall.” 

The angel leaned in to kiss the demon. “Well, you’re absolutely right,” Aziraphale smiled, and kissed him back. 

It was lovely, not having anywhere to go underneath the pouring rain. Neither had any reports to write, or stuffy bosses to report back to. There was nothing to do except enjoy each other, which was exactly what Crowley had wanted with this picnic. He broke away, and was delighted at the pout Aziraphale gave him by leaning away. 

“Thought it was time for dessert?” He suggested. Crowley peered into the basket, where he had snuck something in when Aziraphale’s back had been turned during his fretting.

“Oh!” Aziraphale’s face fell. “I’m so sorry my dear, I’m afraid I didn’t pack anything else. I know you’re not the biggest fan of sweets. I’m so sorry.”

Crowley bit back a grin, “Didn’t pack anything, did you?” He didn’t let Aziraphale stew for long - he was a demon, not a jerk. Instead he pulled out the box he had placed earlier with a flourish, and showed it off to his angel. Aziraphale let out a laugh. 

“How lovely!” He cried, and Crowley snorted. 

“There’s no need for such language,” The demon said, but Aziraphale knew he was not being serious. 

Aziraphale inched himself closer, and leaned in to take the offered chocolate. They enjoyed each other’s company, Crowley gently feeding each morsel to his angel, who gave an appreciative moan as his chewed. There were soft caramels, truffles, some with raspberry filling that he knew were Aziraphale's favorite, and nearly every other filling available because Aziraphale had many favorite flavors and Crowley wanted his angel to have them all. No one was more of a hedonist then Aziraphale and Crowley loved him so very much. 

"I'm so glad you insisted that we do this," Aziraphale said, looking upon Crowley endearingly. 

Crowley got distracted, as he usually did, watching Aziraphale eat. Had Armageddon happened when they were out for a meal, he would never have noticed, let alone stopped it. So it took him a moment to realize that Aziraphale had spoken. "Of course," Crowley answered, "Knew it would be a good time, if I went with you." 

His declaration earned him a delighted little smile from Aziraphale, and a very pretty blush. Aziraphale always blushed so prettily for him, and he wanted to see how far down this particular blush went. Crowley glanced about his surroundings, checking for any park-goers. 

"You know, angel," he said softly. Aziraphale leaned in to better hear him. "We're alone right now." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, in a way that let Aziraphale know fully well what he was implying. 

Had he tried this not a few years ago, Aziraphale would have gasped, scandalized. He would have stormed off, ranting and raving about their different sides and how they could never be considered friends. But this was a different Aziraphale. An Aziraphale that was a little bolder. A little more outspoken about finally getting to show his love and affection for a certain demon paramour. 

This was an Aziraphale who, when Crowley made a rather cheesy come-on, gave a bright grin. “Oh, you  _ fiend _ ,” He teased, but his smile was ear to ear. Crowley chuckled, reaching over to gently push Aziraphale onto his back, and he climbed over him. 

“Wish we could go back to the garden,” Crowley said, leaning down to give Aziraphale a deep kiss. The angel brought his hands up to his shoulders, teasing his leather jacket off. 

“There’s no need for that,” Aziraphale said, moving to undo his own bow-tie, vest, and shirt. Reluctantly, Crowley shifted back to straddle his hips, and took off his own shirt. “I rather enjoy the garden we are in right now.” 

Aziraphale also leaned up, and pouted when he realized they would have to separate to remove their pants. He concentrated for a moment, and with a flash, the rest of their clothing was folded off to the side. Crowley laughed, delighted at the change of pace. 

“Not too fast?” He asked, and Aziraphale huffed at him. 

“Do get a wiggle on,” The angel demanded, and Crowley made a face. 

“Stop referring to my smooth seduction as  _ getting a wiggle on,”  _ He said. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Well, right now I can’t refer to anything, because all you’re doing is  _ talking.”  _

Well. Crowley leaned back, narrowing his eyes. Aziraphale wanted to be a mouthy brat? He could treat him like one. 

There was a tense moment where Aziraphale squirmed. Had he pushed Crowley too far? He thought they were teasing, and it was okay to mouth of. Was that not the case? Had he misread the situation? His worries were dashed when he saw Crowley give an indulgent smirk. 

“I give you a couple chocolates, and that’s all it takes to make you a brat?” The words sounded harsh, but the demon sounded proud of him. “Someone out there must love me.” It’s a sarcastic quip. Crowley used to swear to Satan, just as any worthy demon would. But he’s not exactly a worthy demon. He’s a good demon, which is a bad thing for a demon to be. Ironic to go through a crisis of faith for a second time in a millennia. He can’t quite swear to the Big Woman Upstairs though. So… someone. He can swear to someone. Whoever that is. Whoever is out there. 

“Someone  _ does _ love you,” Aziraphale promised, smiling at him, “And he’s under you.” 

“Nkg-” There were some syllables that tried to escape from the demon, but they did not emerge as words. Aziraphale was used to such things, however, and did not take it personally when Crowley stopped answering, and instead decided to resume kissing along his neck. It was much easier for his love to show his feelings, just that it was easier for Aziraphale to tell Crowley how he felt over taking charge. 

Crowley took a moment, to focus on placing a gentle bite against his neck. Aziraphale let out a satisfied sigh as Crowley firmed a mark against his pulsepoint. The sound of the angel’s breath over his hair satisfied something deep in what he liked to think was his soul. There really was no greater sound then Aziraphale finding his pleasure from something he did. 

For so long, he had contented himself by causing pleasure through action. Here, have a chocolate. Here, I’ll take the temptation. Here, I’ll make this play special for you. And everytime, Aziraphale would give a bright smile, and his eyes would shine, and Crowley wouldn’t regret it for a second. 

Of course he would still do all of this, but now they could add this delightful new activity, one where they could give each other new heights of pleasure and soar on that high together. With renewed vigor, he caressed Aziraphale’s stomach, relishing in the softness below his hands. Aziraphale’s stomach, his curves, the handles, they were unparalleled. And now he had eternity to have them all to himself, just as it was supposed to be. 

For the rest of the night, Crowley’s hands ghosted along Aziraphale’s sides, his stomach, his thighs. Aziraphale chased kiss after kiss, until Crowley gently pushed him down to settle between those thighs he loved so much. The demon laid a gentle kiss to his stomach, slowly trailing lower. He looked up at Aziraphale, his eyes completely yellow. With a wink, he lowered his mouth, making Aziraphale arch his back in rapture. Aziraphale sucked in a gasp, and let out moan after moan. 

Hours later, sated and relaxed, Aziraphale settled into his side, folding one of his white wings over Crowley. Neither were clothed, but were wrapped in each other’s wings, impervious to the chill of the late night air. “I hope this isn’t blasphemous,” He whispered, laying his head on Crowley’s chest, “But I believe that this is  _ better  _ than what it was like in Eden.” 

The wing he had wrapped around Aziraphale pulled him in closer, trying to get them as near as possible. Crowley brushed some of his curls back, and kissed his forehead. “If that’s blasphemous, then everyone else can stick it. Holding you is better than heaven ever was.” 

He earned a kiss for his troubles, and eagerly kissed Aziraphale back. For the rest of the night, entwined in each other’s wings, a demon and an angel kissed tenderly into the morning. And as the first rays of light hit the park, a gentle rushing sound emerged, and neither of them or their basket or their blanket could be found. They had returned to the bookstore, for another lovely day. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at Shay Moonsilk on Tumblr and Discord! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
